


Time loop.

by Iridescent_Ren, Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: !!!!!!!, Character Death, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Futureish??, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kuro needs to be protected!!, M/M, Mahiru being a hero, No vampires, Sakuya is still a little shit, Suspended Animation, Time Loop, all the siblings are loveable!, happiness, omg, tag while I go, tags probably suck but that is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: [Edit] Mahiru is going through a loop of time to when a stranger dies in front of him. Now that day has been rewinding, giving Mahiru the task to save this male in order for the loop to stop.Could he do it? Yes. Because this stranger isn't a stranger anymore, he's a strong friend who desperately needs his help.





	1. Introduction.

It all started when Mahiru was running home after a long day of highschool, being 15 and living alone could be dangerous for someone like him, but not as such. Nothing bad ever happens around his neighborhood, it’s a crime watch area so he doubts anything will ever happen. Until that terrifying moment.

* * *

 

-Two hours earlier-

  
Mahiru sat in class on their free hour, talking with Ryuusei, Koyuki and Sakuya. Sakuya couldn’t help but go on and on about vampires again, talking about the areas they could surface from. Mahiru wasn’t taking it at all, he was quite distracted today. He didn’t understood why, it’s just he’s had a feeling this morning of caution or maybe something else, he couldn’t come up with the proper word right now. It’s just something felt..off, like something was going to happen to him today, he wasn’t scared, in fact, he was curious as to see what would happen today.    
  
He didn’t hear his friends calling for him, he stared out the window, enjoying the trees view from above, watching the trees sway back and forth, it was going to rain today. Usually when it rains, someone important passes away, just like his mother when the crash happened. Mahiru frowned and slapped his cheeks with both of his hands, he doesn’t want to think of that, not when he has this feeling of dread. “Mahiru? Are you okay man? You’ve been…out of it almost all day today, what’s up?” Sakuya spoke, reaching a hand to rest on his friend’s shoulder, leaning in to study Mahiru’s expression. Mahiru pats his green-haired friend on the head and smiles faintly, “Ah have I? Sorry, haven’t been paying attention. It’s just I’ve had this weird feeling since this morning, it’s been bothering me. Sorry to worry you guys.” Mahiru replies softly, looking over to his other two friends that got up to stand beside Sakuya. “Nah man it’s okay. Could you tell us this feeling though? How come it’s bothering you?” Ryuusei spoke up, leaning in just a bit, resting against the desk. “Hm..” Mahiru took a moment to pause, trying to sum of an explanation that the others would understand. “Well I have this feeling, like..Something is going to happen today. Maybe when I’m alone, it’s just been bothering me.” Mahiru tries, getting confused looks from his friends. “Maybe a vampire is going to get ya! That’s what you’re probably feelin-” Sakuya gets cut off by Ryuusei’s elbow attack to the ribs, earning a choke from the green-haired male. “You don’t know what it is? Your area is a crime watch, I doubt anything will happen there. Maybe something will happen on your way there?” Koyuki spoke up, Mahiru looked up at his friend and nods. “I think that’s it, nothing happened in my area so there wouldn’t be anytime soon. It must be on my route home. I’m curious but also worried, should I take that route or go the long way home just in case?” Mahiru says hesitantly, but receives smiles from his three childhood friends. “Well if you have that feeling, then maybe someone could get hurt and you’ll be able to be there to help them! I’d say check it out but be careful okay?” Sakuya grinned at him, poking a finger against his chest. The other two agreed with the other as well, so now he has his plans for after school.    
  
-30 minutes before the accident-   
  
The sun was setting and it was almost time for Mahiru to go home, he couldn’t even focus on club activities, which even got the teachers worried, he’s always paying attention and punishing those who isn’t. But today he was silent and just out of it, the teachers asked him if he needed time off, but Mahiru of course being Mahiru denies the kind offer, telling them that he’s fine. They told him that if he needed it, they’ll let him since he does work harder than the other students. Of course he knew he does, he’s more responsible than all of them. “Hey Mahiru, you still going to see what your feeling is all about later?” Sakuya calls out from behind, Mahiru turned around for a brief moment to nod, letting Sakuya catch up to walk beside him. “Yeah, was planning on it. This feeling wouldn’t go away unless I do and I wouldn’t forgive myself if someone was hurt and I failed to help them.” Mahiru told him, gathering his things in his locker while he passed by it. “Of course! That’s our Mahiru! Always there to help people in need!” Sakuya clapped the brunette on the back, laughing like an idiot. “Well yeah! Nobody would do it so why not I? Besides, it’s one way to make friends anyways.” Mahiru jabs Sakuya in the ribs, hearing a yelp slip from his lips. “Mahiru is so mean...I was already abused by Ryuusei today, you’re suppose to comfort me like a mother.” Sakuya whines, getting a glare from his friend. “I only comfort people who need it, you don’t need it.” Mahiru chided, hearing a dramatic gasp come from Sakuya. “So mean!” Sakuya whines again, but louder, getting looks from classmates and other students. “Look, I gotta get going. See you tomorrow Sakuya, tell Ryuusei and Koyuki I said bye.” Mahiru told him, shutting his locker and running off before Sakuya says anything. The feeling is getting stronger, meaning something will happen soon, so he needed to get to a specific spot to see what will happen and why it’s only happening to him.    
  
-10 minutes until the accident-   
  
Mahiru was running, following what his gut told him to go. He was already off campus and close to the route he follows home. He arrives at an intersection, something tells him to stay there, and he does, looking around to see anything that could cause harm to anyone. It was dark now, a little bit after sunset but he didn’t care. Mahiru quickly locked onto a male with a furry blue hoodie, Mahiru figured it out now, something was going to happen to that male and he’ll be the one to stop it. So he walked over to that male until suddenly-    
  
_~~CRASH~~ _ ~~~~


	2. It all starts.

Day: 1   
Mahiru woke up to see blood, a lot of blood, yet he was almost unscathed only with some scratches and bruises decorating his arms, back and his thighs. All he saw was the male he intended to save lie there in front of the car, lifeless. Mahiru attempted CPR once he got close but he knew that this man expired prior to being unconscious for awhile. Mahiru felt dizzy and blacked out before anyone came close to help him and the lifeless male in front of him.

* * *

Mahiru woke up not too long after, sweating and panting. Was it all a dream? But then again it felt so real. Mahiru quickly checked his arms, legs, and even felt around his head and back for any injuries. There were none, it confused Mahiru big time. What exactly happened? That question would be unanswered until he figured it out on his own. He’s good at solving mysteries and puzzles, this shouldn’t be difficult.

Mahiru got up instantly, everything was how it was in his dream, it made Mahiru feel uneasy. Maybe he could call Sakuya to see if there was any difference, he did call Sakuya in his dream too, maybe it’d play out the same? But who was he kidding? It’s just a dream, what harm could it do? So Mahiru picked up his phone and unhooked it from the charger, pressing a number on speed dial to the green-haired friend. Who picked up immediately after two rings. “Good morning Mahi Mahi! How are you?” Sakuya answers, and it’s weird because it was like his dream. “Morning Sakuya, are you okay from yesterday? I know I hit you pretty hard, sorry about that.” Mahiru apologizes with a sigh, he wasn’t feeling right and didn’t want to take anyone’s shit and he forgot to apologize. “Huh? You didn’t hit me? Yesterday was Sunday and we didn’t hang out because you were studying, now that’s my question, are you alright Mahi?” Sakuya questions the brunette, and that’s when he finally understood. The dream was about the future wasn’t it? Maybe that could be it! Whoever died in that crash is someone he’s supposed to save, or maybe he’s just over thinking things. “I’m alright, just had a weird dream last night, that’s all. What are our classes today?” Mahiru asks, hopefully what his gut is telling him is correct. They would have PE first, home economics and a lab testing in science, then Mahiru would have student body meeting and talk about club activities, then lunch and then their clubs. Where Mahiru would say goodbye to Sakuya and leave. “Well it’s PE, home ec and we have that lab thing today. Student body is meeting up today so you would be busy, Ryuusei and Koyuki will meet us outside the lunchroom so we could eat in class, then our club activities. Why?” Sakuya’s voice had a worried tone to it, well of course he’d be worried when his friend is saying strange things over the phone. Mahiru sighs, his gut is correct, it’s the future, well maybe it already happened and he went through a time loop, but that’s impossible, there was no way he could be in a time loop.    
  
“Alright, was just asking. I’ll get ready, meet you, Ryuusei and Koyuki in the front in 20?” Mahiru says, already looking for his school uniform and backpack. “I’ll tell them! See you then!” Sakuya hangs up, Mahiru nods and sets his phone down so he could get ready for what’s to come later tonight.

* * *

Mahiru kept staring at the clock on the wall, it was free time again so lunch basically, Mahiru wolfed his down because he didn’t want to waste much time, all he wanted to do was keep an eye on the clock, actually maybe he could take a half day, yeah that’ll do, it will give him enough time to wait for that male so he could save him in time. “Mahiru? Are you okay man? You’ve been…out of it almost all day today, what’s up?” Sakuya asks, setting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Mahiru realized just now, that his dream last night was real. “Sorry guys, I gotta do something today.” Mahiru tells the three friends, getting out of his seat and taking his bag off the back of his chair. “Where you going?” Koyuki stepped in, tilting his head as he drank his juicebox. “Home. There’s something I gotta do. See you guys tomorrow.” Mahiru runs out before they say anything, this is a mission and he’s going to complete it with success.

* * *

Running towards the street in his dream, he stops. Looking around for that male who he couldn’t save. It was sunset now, so in a few minutes or more, the blue-haired guy would appear. So he took the time to cross the street since that’s where he saw him and he’ll be able to be saved once Mahiru finds him. It didn’t take long until the male showed up, Mahiru immediately grabs his arm before he crossed the street. Good he saved him this time. “Uh..?” The male tilts his head at Mahiru in confusion, Mahiru studied his expression and features, noticing the dark eye bags, bored expression and red eyes? Strange. “Oh! Sorry, It’s just you were going to get hit by a car if you crossed the street. The name is Mahiru Shirota. How about yours?” Mahiru introduced himself, letting go of the stranger. “Hit by a car..?” The stranger raised a brow in confusion before relaxing with a sigh. “Kuro Ash.” Mahiru smiled and put his hand out for a handshake, which Kuro hesitantly met his hand. “Nice to meet you Kuro! Could we be friends?” Mahiru gave Kuro a bright smile before a look of horror took over as Kuro clutched his heart and fell against Mahiru. The brunette quickly checked his pulse and frowned. Kuro just died in front of him once again, to hell with giving up! He’ll continue to try and help this man even if it drives him insane!    
  
“Don’t worry Kuro, I’ll try again. I’m not going to give up on you!” Mahiru held onto Kuro’s lifeless body as he felt the dizziness once again, only to wake up in his bed to start again.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA TWO CHAPTERS IN 10 MINUTES WOW but anyways HERE YA GO! enjOY
> 
> Will try to make these chapters longer, just gotta come up with good ideas! Gdi


	3. Day 2.

Mahiru woke up once again in the same way like the other two, he got up in an instant, he didn’t want to go to school day because he already lived it two times so it’ll be troublesome to waste time there, so instead, he got dressed and quickly ran to the intersection he met Kuro at, possibly looking for any clues on where the male could be living or where he’s at. The first day got him a name, and Mahiru was able to get a better look on the other male. He smelled flowers on him as well as ramen, so the first place he was going to check, was a flower shop that was close by.    
  
The smell of the flowers are usually over by the main street flower shop called ‘Summer Creations’ Mahiru passes by there a few times on the way to Ryuusei’s house, so he quickly ran to the shop, not entering since he’ll just be browsing and wasting time. Mahiru did catch a glimpse of a blue hood, so Mahiru walked up to him to tap the male on the shoulder so Mahiru could see his face. The male turned and to Mahiru's surprise, it was Kuro. “Kuro! I found you! I need to tell you something important, so say nothing and listen.” Mahiru spoke quickly and grabbed hold of Kuro’s shoulders so they're facing each other. Kuro didn’t say anything but nodded and let Mahiru talk. “Okay, first of all, you’re in danger, and the reason why I know your name is because you told me yourself by the intersection which you were going to cross. My name is Mahiru Shirota and I failed to save you once by a car crash and failed again when you stopped breathing out of nowhere. This is the second day I’m reliving and you’re someone I have to save or all of this wouldn’t end.” Mahiru paused to take a breath, waiting for Kuro to talk. Mahiru didn’t know when he bowed his head, but when he looked up, Kuro was staring at Mahiru with his inhuman red eyes, waiting patiently until Mahiru was done.    
  
“May I speak now?” Kuro tilted his head and arched his eyebrow, studying Mahiru’s expression for any lie, but the way Mahiru knew his name and Kuro didn’t know him seemed like it could be possible that this male is telling the truth. “Yeah, go ahead.” Mahiru nodded, slipping his hands off Kuro’s shoulders and stepped back so he wasn’t so close. “So if I’m going to die, what could you do about it? How can someone like you save someone from dying?” Kuro asked, sliding his hands into his pockets of his white skin-tight pants, Mahiru absolutely had no plan on how he could save him, something was wrong within Kuro that he had to check first though. “You need to see a doctor first, so come with me.” Mahiru told him, grabbing Kuro’s wrist to drag him to the nearest clinic, which was about two blocks away. What a coincidence.    
  
“I’ll pay for it, just go see if there’s anything wrong with your lungs.” Mahiru urged him to the front counter with him. Kuro sighs and walked to the counter where the woman sat on the other side in wait on what their issue could be. “Hello, how may I help you two?” The woman asked, Mahiru looked at her name tag that reads ‘Mrs.Macy’ Mahiru was about to answer her but Kuro cut him off. “Uh..Yeah, I haven’t had a health check for about three years and my friend here said that I should get one.” Kuro told her, pointing a thumb over to Mahiru, indicating that he’s that friend. The nurse nodded and gave them both a soft smile. “Your friend is right, I’ll call a doctor for you. Could I have you fill out a paper about your information and mark the check-up option on the bottom.” Mrs.Macy told him, giving Kuro the fill-out sheet and a pen. Kuro took it along with a clipboard over to the seating area, Mahiru followed beside Kuro to sit down. Kuro filled out the paper in silence, Mahiru looked over and watched, he knows that it’s invading privacy but Kuro didn’t seem bothered, in fact, Kuro asked him questions about what some of the questions mean and how should he answer them. Mahiru happily answered with a smile, he’s happy that he could help Kuro in any way that he could, but now he knows more about the male just by reading what he fills out.    
  
He pulls out his phone to copy down Kuro’s number, but of course Mahiru asked permission, and Kuro accepted and allowed Mahiru to copy it down better by turning the clipboard for Mahiru to see better. Mahiru read the rest of the information Kuro put down, Kuro didn’t mind it, since he felt like he could trust him, it was a strange feeling but it was like he was missing something until Mahiru went up to him. It then felt as if something filled that empty hole within his heart, of course Kuro wouldn’t say that aloud.    
Mahiru knew everything now, his email, home, birthday, and many other things. The sad thing is that Kuro didn’t have any parents, the male told Mahiru that they both died last year and he had to take care of his 7 siblings on his own. They are adopted of course, all orphans besides Kuro, he was the original child of that household. Mahiru frowned and patted Kuro on the shoulder and told him the same about his mom, and that his dad left them before he was born. They both ended up comforting each other, Kuro exchanged emails and got Mahiru’s number into his phone so they could text maybe. Mahiru saw his name, number and his own email on the ‘Trustee’ line. Mahiru smiled brightly at that because nobody really did that when he took his friends to the doctors to get them to check themselves in case they were sick. Either it was him or he’d let his friends get sick, so he made it his choice to force his friends to the doctor.    
  
Mahiru and Kuro both went up to the nurse with the paper so she could type the information into the computer, soon after they sat back down until Kuro was called into the back. Mahiru hoped he’d be able to go back with him, but three years without a health check? He might need a full body one and Mahiu knew he’d be unable to go back to see if what he thought was wrong is totally different or maybe nothing is wrong with him? But of course there is if Kuro just dies randomly in his arms.    
  
“Kuro Ash?” The doctor came out of the room, looking around only to spot Kuro getting up and moving towards him. “Your friend can come along too if he decides to.” The doctor told him, Kuro nods and turns to wave a hand to Mahiru, indicating he could come with. Mahiru shot up quickly and walked over with a smile, walking side by side with Kuro and the doctor leading them to a room with a scale. “I need your height and weight, as well as blood pressure. So if you may, take off your shoes and step on the scale.” The doctor instructed, setting down his clipboard on a counter as Kuro took off his boots to step on the scale. The doctor took his weight first, mumbling out a ‘149’ wasn’t that a little underweight for his age? Mahiru stayed back and out of the way, of course he was still close enough to hear the mumbles of the doctor. “5’9.6” The doctor moved the height bar down and beckoned Kuro with his hand to check his blood pressure. Honestly, watching Kuro like this was calming, and the nervous look on Kuro’s expression almost made Mahiru move to comfort him, which he did anyways.    
  
“Your blood pressure is a little high, try eating healthier to get that down.” The doctor told him, removing the strap from his arm, writing down something on the paper before waiting for Kuro to put his shoes back on so they could get this checkup done. “Follow me and I’ll be right with you.” The doctor spoke with a smile, leading the two into a room before shutting the door.    
  
“So, three years? What have you been doing for those years?” Mahiru spoke up through the awkward silence, sitting on a chair while Kuro sits on the clinic bed. “Taking care of my siblings and graduate early.” Kuro replied, laying on the bed comfortably, closing his eyes to relax. “They must be troublesome if you have those eye bags there. How old are they?” Mahiru relaxed, sitting back against the chair to stare at Kuro (in a non creepy way). “Hm...Well I’m 18...Hugh is 6? Jeje is 24, Okami is 23, Hyde is my age, End is 20, Lily is 27 and Tsubaki is 21. But I’m the first brother so I get special treatment...Kinda..” Kuro answers with a sigh, obviously exhausted just by coming here or maybe talking? “Oh that’s pretty cool, not all siblings take care of each other when they reach a certain age. I’m surprised that you do.” Mahiru smiles when Kuro opened an eye to look over to Mahiru, then shut it once again. “Such a pain...Hyde, End and Tsubaki are too troublesome...Okami is probably wondering where I am and Lily will probably call me at least 10 times or more until I pick up.” The bluenette complains, turning over onto his side to let out a huff. “They just love you and that’s their way of showing it.” Mahiru reassures him, getting up to pat Kuro on the back gently. “I know, but they don’t know when to stop.” Kuro turns back to face Mahiru, and to that Mahiru almost wanted to hug him right there and then.    
  
The door suddenly opened, revealing another male doctor thankfully, it’d be awkward with a female doctor. “Hello, my name is Dr.Byrd and I’ll be doing your check up today. Do you have any health concerns or taking any medicine?” Dr.Byrd said, washing his hands and drying them off before he got started, sitting down in a wheel’d stool in front of Kuro, which he got frightened and quickly sat up. “Uh...Alright and yes, antidepressants.” Kuro answered, trailing his eyes to Mahiru, who nodded with a smile. “Alright, you need a full wellness checkup so I’ll call in another doctor, and once that’s finished, I will be back. Mahiru, I’d advise you to wait in the hall once the other doctor enters. For privacy of course.” Dr.Byrd advised him with a faint smile, Mahiru nodded, meeting his smile before turning his head to face Kuro once again. “He’ll be in shortly, but I’ll do the regular things til Dr. Choi gets here. Kuro nodded and took off his jacket so the doctor has more room to work with.

* * *

It’s not long until he’s finished, Mahiru couldn’t help but stare at Kuro’s muscles that his jacket hid, it was a shame. “Kuro, do you have trouble breathing at times? Let’s say a few times, or is it rare or constant?” Dr.Byrd asked in a serious tone, Kuro felt nervous for a moment before nodding, “A few times everyday. Maybe four times, evening to night most of the time.” Kuro replied, looking to Mahiru again and the look he gets was one that told him that what Mahiru told him was true. He really is going to die..    
  
“You won’t have time for the full wellness check, you need a hospital to get that fixed. You’ll also need to tell the doctors there what exactly you do that could’ve caused it.” The Doctor stood up and washed his hands and dried them again for his next patient, “Keep an eye on him Mr.Shirota, I’ll get someone for an ambulance.” Dr.Byrd left the room and cracked the door in case something happened and they needed help immediately.    
  
“You weren’t lying…” Kuro frowned, looking down to his feet. “I’m sorry Kuro, but don’t worry, the hospital will fix it so don’t be so down okay?” Mahiru got to his feet to sit beside Kuro on the clinic bed, giving the bluenette a warm comforting smile. Kuro glanced to him and looked down again, squeezing his knees a little to cope with this news. “You’ll be fine Kuro, should I call you siblings to come see you?” Mahiru squeezed Kuro’s shoulder so the other could look at him, his friends say that his smile can cure any sadness, so Mahiru wanted to cure Kuro’s. Kuro did look over and nods, but he didn’t look away from Mahiru’s calm and reassuring smile, it was what he needed so he let himself relax, but he relaxed too much and ended up coughing hard onto the floor. Mahiru patted his back, and looked at the time. Mahiru widened his eyes at the time, was it really that late already?! “Hey! Kuro it’s okay! Breath slowly, in and out alright? Look watch me.” Mahiru instructed with one slow breath through his nose and out the same way, Kuro followed along, but it won’t be enough to keep the air in his body. “Hold on, I’ll get a doctor so don’t worry okay? You’ll be fine!” Mahiru gave him a forced smile as he ran out the door for help.    
  
But help came too late, as he saw Kuro’s limp body on his side, there was blood on his hands, floor, pants and on his mouth. It hurt that he failed yet again, but he’ll start earlier! He knows where he lives and he wrote down his sister’s number and email as his other trustee, he’ll find her in hope she’ll help him save her brother.    
  
“I got you Kuro, I’m sorry but I guess we’ll try this again.. See you soon.” Mahiru ran a hand though Kuro’s blue hair until everything faded to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo okay, Dr.Byrd is actually my doctor's name LOL He's cool and hella chill and funny! and Dr.Choi.... I got the idea from MM because I ran out of original names so fuck it xd but anyways! ENjoy! I still need to fuckin' make Kuro's death sadder... ANGst!


	4. Day 3

Mahiru didn’t waste any time to get an idea on what happened, he quickly grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts and called Kuro immediately, putting the call on speakerphone as he got dressed. The call picked up which Mahiru let out a breath of relief. “Hello? Mahiru?” Mahiru widened his eyes as the deep voice belonging to Kuro called out to him. Did he remember who he is or did he put his name on his phone. “Ah yes, could we meet for a sec? Maybe at your place?” Mahiru asked hesitantly, zipping up his jacket and taking his phone so he could run out. “Uh...Yeah, I was just about to leave but sure..” Kuro answered, Mahiru heard a loud yell of a woman through the phone. Mahiru felt jealous just a bit, he just met Kuro, yet he wanted Kuro more and more he tries to help him. “Alright, I’m almost there anyways. Who’s yelling there?” Mahiru asked, he didn’t mean to pry on Kuro’s privacy, but she seemed to be angry at Kuro and he worried that she was the one who made him sick. “That’s my sister, Okami. She’s telling me I should be more careful.” Kuro replied with a sigh, hearing a “What a pain..” after. Mahiru relaxed and smiled as he started coming up towards the address of the bluenette. “Well I’m here so I’ll hang up, maybe I could help with your sister.” Mahiru laughs softly, getting a soft chuckle from Kuro over the phone. “Good luck. I’ll open the door.” Kuro tells him before he hung up, Mahiru suspected that Kuro didn’t know who he was but Kuro seemed to want- or better yet, he needs friends to talk to that he’ll accept someone to come into his home and answer a phone with a stranger’s name on it. So whatever Kuro had on his phone that could get Kuro to remember Mahiru will stay, but his memories wouldn’t. That’s alright, he’ll act like he’s an old friend.    
  
Mahiru knocked on the navy door of the two story house, owned by Kuro. It looked really nice, even for someone like him, it was extravagant, better than his apartment of course. The other things didn’t matter as he heard footsteps and soft voices that belonged to Kuro. The walls seemed to be sound proof kinda, but that didn’t bother Mahiru of course, nothing did when it came to seeing Kuro alive and to see what it’s like close to Kuro in his house for the first time. “Mahiru, are you going to stand there staring or come in?” Kuro waved a hand in front of Mahiru’s face to cut him out of his thoughts, Mahiru came back to reality and blushed darkly at his embarrassment and because Kuro had only his t-shirt and shorts on. Now he was able to see more of his body. “A-Ah sorry, It’s been long you know..” Mahiru smiles warmly as he gets let inside the house, it was much bigger in the inside than on the outside, white archway, white walls that match, black mahogany flooring that makes the house look modern. The furniture were light blue that matched his hair and the couch and chair pillows were white that made the whole area a cool feel to it and it felt nice being here. “I hope I’m not ruining anything by coming here.” Mahiru spoke low, watching as Okami steps in front of Mahiru with her piercing expression. “Is this him, Ash?” Okami didn’t bother looking over to her brother in the kitchen preparing tea for Mahiru. “Yeah, Mahiru don’t mind her. I don’t think you met her since she was traveling, but she’s actually happy to meet you.” Kuro walked over to give Mahiru his tea, Mahiru greatly accepted it with a nod and smile, sitting down on the couch beside Kuro. “Nice to meet you Okami, my name is Mahiru Shirota.” Mahiru smiled at her as he took a sip of his tea, Okami nodded and looked to her brother with a brow raised. “The Mahiru Shirota that you were wondering who he was when you were looking through your phone this morning?” Okami asked, Kuro nodded and shrugged. “Sorry Mahiru if I forgot you..” Kuro bowed his head in guilt, but Mahiru gave him a soft smile and gave Kuro a pat on the back. “No worries, we can start over and I can tell you things we did, how about that?” Mahiru suggested with a bright smile, Kuro agreed with a nod and a faint smile. “I had to go to the doctors a few days ago before getting back in town.” Mahiru started, it was a lie but he had to go with it so he could possibly get Kuro to come with him to the hospital to fix his lungs. He didn’t look like a smoker and he didn’t smell like nicotine so he doesn’t, maybe there was something else that he had that could have his lung malfunction and kill him. “Oh, didn’t know you left town. Welcome back. I haven’t went to the doctor in three years..” Kuro shrugged it off but Okami and Mahiru both looked at him like he was crazy. “Kuro, you’re going to the doctors. No buts or rejection, got it?” Okami stood, grabbing Kuro’s wrist to pull him up off the couch. “Wait! At least let me get dressed.” Kuro growled but it wasn’t threatening, it was more like annoyance. “Fine. But I better see you down here in 5 minutes or I’m coming up there and dragging you down. Mahiru will help me, right Mahiru?” Okami turned to face Mahiru, who sat simply on the couch with hands raised with innocence. “I-I’m not going against the man of the house..” Mahiru shies away, drinking the rest of his tea and heads over to the open kitchen to wash the mug. Kuro sighs and left up the stairs to his room, leaving Mahiru and Okami alone in the living room. “Okami, I believe he could have something wrong with his lungs, I know he looks healthy and all but I’ve seen him struggle to breath sometimes.” Mahiru told her in a serious tone, trying to convince her that he met him in the past even though he hadn’t, Mahiru didn’t like to lie but it was his only choice in the matter.    
  
“Really? I haven’t noticed. If you’re sure then hold on, we’ll take him to the hospital instead!” Okami ran up the stairs and slammed open Kuro’s door, by the yell of the bluenette, Okami scared him. Mahiru couldn’t help but laugh, then again this was serious so he stopped and watched Okami pull Kuro down the stairs. “Ash, why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t breath correctly! We’re going to the hospital to get it checked out! Got it? You’re not going to die on us after everything you did for us.” She walked over to pull Mahiru along with her, only letting go so she can open the door and let Kuro put his boots on. “Wait my keys-” “I have them, we’re taking my car.” Okami told them, letting go of them so she can get out her car keys to open it. “Get in.” She ordered, the two males got in without saying a word to defy her, Mahiru was afraid she’ll kick him to next year while Kuro seemed calm, how is that possible?! Mahiru just sat back, buckled in and stared at the back of Kuro’s head, it was awkward until Okami spoke up as she started driving. “Ash, do you still need your medication or are you alright?” Okami glanced over to him for a split second, turning her gaze back to the road. “I think I can quit them, things have been getting better lately.” Kuro answered, sliding his arms behind his head, facing his side of the window, watching the buildings go by. “Alright I’ll tell Lily when we’re at the hospital, he’s been worried about you, so is Hyde, Hugh and Tsubaki. What’s going on Ash?” Okami glanced over again, seeing a frown on his face. “Lets not talk about this, we’re already here.” Kuro replied, pointing to the hospital entrance as she parked. “Alright, later but you better answer me seriously and honestly.” She warns, stepping out of the car and waits for the two males.    
  
Kuro and Mahiru both got out calmly, despite the warning received to Kuro, he didn’t seem bothered with it at all. “If you want, me and Okami can come with you in the room?” Mahiru pats Kuro’s shoulder gently as they entered in the building. “Alright, family and friend support.” Kuro smiles softly, walking up to the counter to talk to the desk woman, Okami and Mahiru stayed back so he could do that stuff on his own. “So, about his breathing problem, how does he show it?” Okami asked him with a raised brow, Mahiru glanced to her and back to Kuro, who fills something out. “He would talk less or try not to move too much. His breathing will become shaky so you’ll know.” Mahiru answered her, all of it wasn’t a lie, he knows how people will act when they couldn’t breath right. His information seemed to be accepted since Okami gave him a nod and walked up to her brother to rub his back gently. Mahiru guesses that trick helps him, Mahiru is glad he got her to help when he could, he checks the time on his phone and sighs in relief, it was still early and they had some hours until his death. Maybe Day 3 would be the kicker and Kuro will be alright and alive, and hopefully they would become great friends after all of this settles down. “Kuro Ash?” The doctor called, that was earlier than Mahiru expected, but quicker the better. Kuro walked towards the doctor with Okami and Mahiru following behind, the doctor gave them a quick look before closing the door and leading them to an exam room. “So what your sister said, you’ve been having breathing problems, do you have any medical condition?” The doctor asked Kuro, Kuro hopped onto the examination bed and nodded, “The only one I know is depression and uh…” Kuro hummed, looking over Okami for help, she nodded and answered for him. “He has depression and he could be unstable sometimes..” The doctor nodded and wrote that information on the clipboard and looked back to Kuro.    
  
“I’ll check your lung first before we continue, it’s important to see if your airway is blocked so sit up straight and take your jacket off.” The doctor orders him, and Kuro obeys by doing just that, sliding up on the edge of the bed so the doctor could get to him easier. The doctor nodded in approvement as he checked his breathing first, it was a little shaky which concerned the everyone in the room. “Could you do a deep breath from your nose and exhale?” The doctor asked, but Kuro shook his head. “It hurts a little when I take a deep breath..” Kuro told him, looking to Okami who’s watching with greater concern than Mahiru did. She basically mothered him constantly and checking up on him when he didn’t talk to his family for two days, so Kuro and Okami both took care of the other six siblings, even if they went on their own ways, they still cared for them enough to travel to where they are and help them out. “Alright, that isn’t good, we could put you through an xray to further determine what’s happening. But first you may need to put on a patient gown before that happens. That means you two need to leave for a few minutes and let him do that.” The doctor told them with a smile, Okami and Mahiru nodded as they left room to the hallway, the doctor giving Kuro the gown before leaving the room as well. “We can further discuss what your brother is experiencing, has your brother ever told you about his breathing?” The doctor asked Okami, but she frowned and shook her head. “No, he keeps things to himself until it gets worse, our brother Lily is a personal doctor that does house calls, he recently gave Kuro antidepressants when he started self harming due to stress, they seemed to work so we made sure he took it everyday.” Okami replied, Mahiru frowned at her reply, Kuro is really like that? Kuro deserved so much more than just pills, he needed company who could help him, and not to be selfish or anything, Mahiru wanted to be that person to help him every step of the way. “I see, had he tried committing suicide? Sometimes a suicide attempt could render their body to change, do you know if he did?” Okami nodded sadly and looked down, “Yes, overdosing but I found him in time.” Okami looked over to Mahiru, and Mahiru could see the sadness in her eyes when she spoke about it. It broke Mahiru’s heart when he keeps hearing how bad Kuro’s life really is, maybe that’s the reason why his lungs are like this. “Alright, we’ll check if that could be a possibility.” The doctor gave her a pat on the shoulder before going back in when Kuro called out that he is ready.    
  
Mahiru walked in behind Okami and looked over to Kuro, he looked so pale and sick with that hospital gown on, it killed him when he noticed the soft scars on his wrist, how can someone like him with 7 siblings do something like this? And how come his siblings never noticed how troubled he is, it hurt but now he’ll save him this time and help him even if it kills him. “Mahiru...you’re staring..” Kuro got up to wave in front of his face, Mahiru snapped out of it and hugged Kuro suddenly without warning. Kuro made a noise of surprise before slowly wrapping his arms around Mahiru’s small body, pulling him close. “Hey...Mahiru? I’ll be fine, sorry if I didn’t tell you these things...It’s too much of a pain when everyone crowds me with questions about my mental stability..” Kuro whispers, patting Mahiru’s back softly. Mahiru never knew he would get this close to even hug Kuro, but taking a deep breath of Kuro’s scent made him relax. Yes, he’ll be fine because he’s going to get treatment for his lungs so Mahiru nodded and gave him a smile, he’ll never forget the way he held Kuro and smelled mint on his skin, he’ll be just fine. “Alright then, after your treatment, we’ll go out okay? All three of us at your favorite ramen stand. Okay?” Mahiru gave him a grin as he followed the doctor out the door, “Deal, you’re paying.” Kuro smiled at him and closed the door, leaving Okami and Mahiru alone until they get back with the news.    
  
“I’ve never seen him smile like that….How did you..-” “I guess the way I smile makes him relax, I don’t know. He just needs to feel like people care a lot enough to cry for him.” Mahiru shrugged, sitting down next to her, she looked over to him and let out a sigh. “Thank you for letting me know or It would’ve been too late to save him..” Okami smiled briefly, looking back to the door awaiting for their return, xrays shouldn’t take long so they were waiting with hope that he was going to be okay.

* * *

The doctor came back alone, Mahiru and Okami were going to ask before he put up a finger to silence them. “He had to go into immediate surgery due to the blockage in his lungs, one more hour he could’ve died. It’s good you two got him here just at the right time.” The doctor smiled, patting them both on the shoulders. “Will he be okay? I mean, what are you going to do with his lungs?” Mahiru asked, worry clear as day on his expression. The doctor patted his head and smiles, “First they’ll drain the blockage or cut it out if it’s that bad, it didn’t seem that bad so draining will do it. Then they’ll monitor him after the surgery to determine if he’ll recover correctly. Kuro endured a lot so I have no doubts that he’ll be fine.” The doctor reassured them, Mahiru let out a breath and nodded, smiling after. “When could we see him?” Okami spoke up, the doctor faced her and smiled softly. “After the surgery is considered a success, so maybe an hour after they call it in.” He told her, Okami nodded her acceptance and left the room to the waiting room with Mahiru tailing behind her. “Also, If this happens again. Give him these pills here.” The doctor caught up with them to give to Okami, which she happily took them and read the back of the bottle. “You can put them in water that he could drink in order for his lungs to clear, then come to us so we can do the rest. It’ll slow the infection and it’s also a painkiller. Two birds with one stone, right?” The doctor chuckled, waiting for a bit before heading into the emergency room through double doors. Mahiru and Okami both sat down and waited until the news of the success.

* * *

The news they got wasn’t something they wanted to hear, Okami ended up crying against Mahiru’s shoulder when they saw Kuro’s lifeless body on the hospital bed. They were told to say their goodbyes and that the infection caused him to bleed out during the operation, leaving the surgery a failure. Mahiru had tears rolling down his eyes as he stared at the pale face of his friends, with one hand he wrapped it around Okami to let her cry on him and the other was squeezing Kuro’s cold hand, knowing that he wouldn’t wake up again.    
  
He was so close! But he knows he’ll try harder, he’s on the right track, he’ll get different things while he tries saving Kuro in order to slow down his death. That’s what he’ll do until it finally works. His vision blacks out once again to start a new day and new options that could keep Kuro alive. He took the pills from Okami so that will be his ticket to complete this mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW 3,091 WORDS! HOLY DAMN! MY INSPIRATION KICKED MY ASS LIKE A LV.91 MAGE ON LEGEND KNIGHT! BUt anyways~ SOON! I SWEAR! SOOn Mahiru will be successful! Because I'm running out of different ways to kill Kuro LOL DON'T KILL ME!
> 
> ENjoy wel no this chapter sucks x'dddd


	5. Day 4.

Mahiru woke up in a flash, grabbing his phone and dialing Kuro’s phone again, yanking his blankets off to get dressed. “Hello? Mahiru?” Kuro answered like he did last time, Mahiru smiled and cleaned up a bit since he’ll be calling Kuro over to visit his apartment instead. “Ah hey, long time no see? I was wondering if you’d like to come over. Oh you might not remember it though.” Mahiru hummed, getting a slight huff and hearing his sister in the background. “Alright, let me get dressed and you tell me where you’re at. I’ll get Okami to drive me.” Kuro replied, Mahiru could hear him walking up the stairs in his house and he smiled, he’ll save him this time for sure!    
  
Mahiru tells Kuro his address and they hang up, Mahiru prepared Kuro’s tea with those pills he received from the hospital on his last try, he did carefully read the warnings, side effects and instructions, once everything was safe and ready, he set it down on the table, along with his own cup of tea and Okamis’. Mahiru hid the pills in the medicine cabinet that’s in the bathroom. The knock on the door caught him off guard, but he quickly shook it off and opened the door for his guests. Kuro looked around as he stepped inside, taking off his boots at the doorway. “So clean…” Kuro commented, Mahiru smiled and nodded, “Thanks, I prepared tea for you two, it’s on the table. Kuro’s is on the right and Okami’s on the left.” Mahiru told them, Kuro went to get his tea, blowing the mist on top of the mug before taking a sip of the warm liquid. Licking his lips to the liquid he missed, Mahiru didn’t know he was staring at Kuro’s lips until Kuro let out a soft sigh. Mahiru shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind so he could come up with a topic to talk about since he had no idea how to explain himself for suddenly calling Kuro over. “So, how are you and your siblings, Kuro?” Mahiru asked, facepalming because that question sucked majorly. “They are well. Hyde is still the same as well as Tsubaki, Lily still worries too much but he’s fine too. And the others too.” Kuro answered, taking another sip of his tea. Mahiru smiled and sat down at the table in front of them. “Oh, hey you haven’t seen a doctor in three years, right? Time for a little visit.” Mahiru grinned, Okami shot a look to her brother and got up to slam her hands onto the table. “He’s right, you need a doctor visit. Hospital is much better so let’s go right now.” Okami ordered, grabbing Kuro’s wrist after he finishes drinking his tea. “Hold on Okami! ‘m fine, I don’t think I need it. Call Lily or something, he can do doctor things too.” Kuro told her, Okami sighed and took out her phone, speed dialing Lily's number, Kuro slid his wrist out of her grip so he could sit on the couch. “Wow, you weren’t joking when you said she’s overprotective…” Mahiru muses, sitting beside Kuro, the male sighs and leans back. “Yeah, she’s like a mother to all of us so she’s always like this.” Kuro closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the sofa. Mahiru chuckles and pats Kuro on the shoulder, “You’ll be fine.” Mahiru reassured him, watching a faint smile cross the bluenette’s features.    
  
“He’ll be here in an hour, he’s with another patient for a home check-up, he’s sending Hyde over since it was ‘Take your brother to work day’ and Hyde was just there.” Okami told him, Kuro chuckled softly and nodded, “Ugh, I’m not feeling too well for his childishness so tell him that for me.” Kuro groaned, breathing in deeply like he couldn’t breath right. “Hey, you okay?” Mahiru asked, worried for his friend. “Y-eah...It just feels like I’m not getting enough air and it hurts..” Kuro answered in a low whisper, Mahiru acted quickly and opened the patio doors, shoving the curtains to the side so the air could come in. Okami looked at her brother with concern when he started deep breathing from his mouth instead of his nose. Kuro tested to see if the fresh air helped by breathing through his nose, it seemed to work so he nodded to Mahiru and waved a hand to Okami that he’s fine now. Okami didn’t seem convinced so she walked over and pulled her brother off the couch to lead him out onto the patio. Mahiru stayed in the doorway as he watched Kuro take a deep breath of the fresh air, inhaling from his nose and exhaling through his mouth. He did that a couple of times until he found it comfortable. “Are you alright now? I’ll keep the doors and curtains open for you, I didn’t realize my apartment was so stuffy.” Mahiru gave an embarrassed chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck in a way to calm down and not overthink it. “Nah, it was okay. It happens sometimes, even if I’m outside.” Kuro came in and rested his palm on top of Mahiru’s bowed head, Mahiru sighed out in relief, but he still worried about Kuro, hopefully that pill will help him. A knock on the door caught their attention, Okami went from her brother’s side to go answer it, already knowing who it was.    
  
“Hyde.” Okami greeted, opening the door wider for the other brother could enter, Mahiru gave her a nod with permission to do so. Hyde took his shoes off and looked around before settling his eyes on his brother. “Nii-san! Long time no see! Lily sent me here to check on you until he gets here~” Hyde told him, walking towards his older brother to sit him down on the couch. “He even gave me a medical kit to use! He told me what to do so relax and you can trust me~” Hyde added as he dug into the medical bag and pulled out a stethoscope, smiling brightly at his brother to take off his jacket and sit closer. Kuro sighed and did just that, stripping his jacket and sitting on the edge of the sofa cushion so Hyde can reach him better. “Take a deep breath and let it out.” Hyde instructed when he put the stethoscope on and sets the end piece to his upper back. Kuro followed his orders until it started to become difficult to do so. “Nii-san, one more time.” Hyde told him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “It kinda hurts…” Kuro spoke low, which that got Hyde to look at him with worry. “Where? Could you tell me what hurts?” Hyde asked politely, nothing about Hyde was polite but Kuro didn’t mind it right now, it was really nice actually. “Here..It feels like something is squeezing my lungs..” Kuro lifted his hand to point where the organs would be, Hyde understood and sat back to think. “I’m sorry to say this Nii-san, but take your shirt off. Or lift it up so I could hear what’s going on.” Hyde ordered, Kuro didn’t object as he grabbed the bottom ends of his shirt and lifted it over his head until his shirt rested at his wrists. Hyde leaned in and positioned the end piece to the area his brother pointed to, the blond took notes since Lily told him that it was important, so he wrote down everything he discovered but he didn’t understand why he heard something different within his brother than the other patients he went with Lily to check on.    
  
“Nii-san, I don’t think you’re okay. There’s something wrong but I’m not a doctor like Lily is so I don’t know what it is..” Hyde’s concern gradually increased by the second, there’s something wrong with his brother and he worried if this was happening for awhile under their noses. “How long has this been happening?” Hyde asks, Kuro felt guilty for hiding his condition from his family, but it would stress him out more if everyone tried taking care of him all at once. “A few years..” Kuro answered, Okami and Hyde were staring at their brother in disbelief, they would’ve known if something was wrong with him, but their brother seemed to be great at acting like he’s alright. “You should’ve told us sooner! Or just Lily, Nii-san, your condition is really bad..” Hyde stared at his brother’s chest, hopefully Lily gets here soon. Actually no, screw that, he’s getting an ambulance. “Hold on, I gotta make a call. Don’t get up or move Nii-san.” Hyde demanded, pulling out his phone to speed dial 911 for their ambulance to Mahiru’s apartment. Mahiru overheard him calling 911 and he knew that Kuro is in safe hands, Hyde wasn’t willing to wait on their other brother Lily to make sure he wasn’t wrong, Hyde went by his gut instincts to do the better option to seek professional help than waiting and having that lead to a bad outcome. Mahiru smiled faintly as Okami makes sure he doesn’t move off the couch, she even laid him down on his back after she helped him slide his shirt back on. Mahiru’s smile soon fell, they don’t know how many times he saw their brother die already and it hurts him more than it did the first and second time, he can’t seem to save him in time, but he’s not willing to give up, not ever until he finally gets it right.    
  
“They’ll be here as soon as possible, so the ambulance will be here shortly. I told Lily to meet us at the hospital when he’s done.” Hyde notified them, heading over to check on Kuro, keeping an eye on the rising and falling of his brother’s chest and the color of Kuro’s face, there will be a change of color when he’s dying and his breathing will become slower, as long as he keeps his trained eyes locked on these facts, then he’ll be able to alert them to give Kuro an injection that could help with any infections in the body. All three were alarmed when they could hear an ambulance siren heading towards them, Hyde grabbed a couch pillow to lift Kuro’s head, keeping the airway open when it’s on an acute angle, plus he was already laying his head on the arm of the sofa so he just gave his brother some comfort.    
  
The door opened to reveal Lily, instead of the hospital, Lily came with the ambulance after his home appointment with a client ended, Lily quickly ran over while two doctors rolled in a gurney, Lily looked at the notes Hyde wrote and paled. Hyde as well as the others knew that the news of that report wasn’t a good one. “Don’t worry Nii-san, you’ll be fine.” Lily gave Kuro a comforting smile as he was lifted onto the gurney and strapped in. “He’ll need to go into immediate surgery so head to the E.R immediately upon reaching to the destination.” Lily ordered the two doctors, Hyde, Mahiru and Okami were able to ride with them so they followed the workers and Lily into the back of the ambulance. Kuro had an air mask over his nose and mouth in case he couldn’t breathe, he had needles being attached into his arms, one had a painkiller and the other had some type of medicine that made him numb. Everything happened so fast as Kuro stopped being able to breathe on his own, the doctors expertly removed the mask to shove a tube down Kuro’s throat, attaching a pump to the top of the open tube, handing the pump to Lily. He was in charge to keep air flowing into him with every squeeze of the inflating bag of air. Hyde and Okami clutched onto Kuro’s hands, Hyde was on Kuro’s left side with a medical professional and Okami was on Kuro’s left with the other professional and Lily. Mahiru also sat with Hyde, patting Kuro’s leg in hope to comfort or calm him down, the attachment on Kuro’s finger read his heartbeat, it was slow and it was getting slower. Until it finally stopped, there were yells for the driver to step on it and orders to give the doctors room for CPR, as they attempted to get Kuro’s heart beating again.    
  
Now there were cries of all three siblings, Okami kissed her brother on the cheek gently, as if he was made of the finest glass in the world. Hyde clutched onto Kuro’s hand as he let his tears fall freely like streams, and Lily helped the doctors take the needles out of his brother’s arm and the tube down his throat. After that is when he laid his forehead on Kuro’s chest. Mahiru didn’t know when he started crying, but he was and they kept running, sniffling at the broken sight of Kuro’s siblings holding onto his body, wetting the blanket covering his body with tears. The dizziness and the dark came again, Mahiru really hoped that this time, he wouldn’t see the tears and the sound of broken sobs of the three who tried their best to keep their brother alive. He’ll try again, and he’ll ask his uncle for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'M SO SORRY LILY AND HYDE! OMG WHY!!! 
> 
> ALso, I put my condition in here. I sometimes feel as if i'm not getting enough air and it hurts, like a pinch to the chest. And I get dizzy and nausous and omg it's so bad... happened all day today! but ey at least i went to a reptile show and saw baby snakes. So cute! Such darlings I want them all! 
> 
> .....I'm asian and i spelled 'gurney' right the first time.... *So smart* ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIkE SUFFERING CAUSE I LITEraLLY CRIED WRITING THE END PART! KILL ME 
> 
> S/O to my sister for almost crashing into a bridge with me and dad in the car. 10/10 best student driver.


	6. Day 5: Success!

Mahiru had the best idea as he woke up, his Uncle should know what he could do to slow the risk of bleeding out or just dying in general, so Mahiru grabbed his phone and dialed his Uncles number, holding the phone to his ear instead of speaker phone like that last times.    
  
“Uncle, I have a question. What can help the risk of bleeding out in a patient with a lung infection and keep him alive at the same time when the operation is underway? It doesn’t make sense, don’t ask. Just answer me simply.” Mahiru asked, ordering his Uncle to give at least one idea that could 100% work on humans. “Well kiddo, I don’t do science, so I don’t have a clue. Keeping someone alive while trying to keep the patient from bleeding out is a risk in it’s own, they have injections to stop them from bleeding out, but that method could also possibly harm the tissue surrounding the open wound.” Uncle Tooru answered, tone low as his voice drifts off sometimes in thought. Until he figured it out the best possible idea. “Thanks Uncle, I have an idea! I’ll explain everything later! I’m not in trouble, I’m trying to save someone!” Mahiru smiled to himself as he hung up his phone, calling Kuro back to the apartment like the last try. Mahiru will have to get Lily’s number from Okami without seeming suspicious, so he’ll come up with an excuse as he waits for the two guests to arrive.    
  
As he waits for their arrival, he researches first into the method he has in mind. When he’s satisfied with the results, he writes it down as a reminder to tell Lily personally. Mahiru hears the knock of the door, so he quickly exits the tabs and hides the note in his pocket of his jacket. He was also able to get changed quick during that time of research. “Ah, hey come in~ I need to talk with you in person and it’s a serious thing.” Mahiru told Kuro in a low tone, almost like a whisper, Okami didn’t seem to hear since she looked the other way as if she’s staring at some interesting object that caught her attention. Kuro nodded and stepped in, sliding his boots off and pulling Okami in the door so she could do the same. “Hold on real quick though, I need to ask your sister something.” Mahiru lifts a finger to indicate as a ‘wait’ Kuro sits on the couch comfortably, turning on the television after he gotten Mahiru’s permission. Mahiru took that moment to get Okami’s attention and lead her into the kitchen so he could ask his question. “Okami, could I get the number of Lily’s work number?” Mahiru hoped she didn’t seem suspicious after asking, but instead, she nods and takes out her own phone, scrolling down her contacts until she reached the number. Showing it to the brunette so he could copy it onto his own phone, setting to speed dial when he needs him. “Thanks. I’ll explain soon enough on my reason for calling you two here and asking questions. All I can say for now is that is that I’m going to save Kuro from his death that will happen in a few hours if we do not push things along. I’ve been through this 4 times, this is my 5th attempt and I have the best idea that could work. Do you trust me?” Mahiru asked, watching her expression change a little, she nodded and looked to her brother with concern. “Alright, actually sorry to waste your time with that but go call Lily, I know Kuro’s condition so I will explain it all and give him my idea. There’s a 90% sucess rate and Kuro is a strong guy so he’ll make it for sure.” Mahiru smiled softly at her, leaving the kitchen to open the patio doors to let the air in, drawing the curtains so the air can flow smoothly.    
  
Mahiru then walks back to Okami with a determined expression. “I can prove my latest attempt. You see, I called you two over here like how I did today. Kuro will start having trouble breathing so I opened the patio so he could breathe in the fresh air. You dragged him outside though until he started breathing better. Now watch.” Mahiru told her, pointing to Kuro to prove his fact. She widened her eyes as she indeed watched her brother take deep breaths with his mouth. She turned her head to Mahiru and nodded her trust in him, she believed Mahiru. Okami did exactly what Mahiru said she did, taking her brother’s wrist and leading him out onto the patio so he could breath better. This is almost about time Hyde arrives, but he needs Lily instead right now. So calling that number, he waits until the familiar voice picks up at the end of the line. “Hello? This is Snow Lily, how can I help you?” Lily introduced himself and got right to the point, Mahiru took a deep breath before turning his gaze to meet Okami’s concerned ones. She’ll call Lily when Mahiru calls for an ambulance. “Uh yes, it’s about your brother Kuro. I’m a friend of his and I’ve seen it happen before, your brother has a lung infection, caused by bacteria in the air that he could’ve inhaled at some point in time. Long story short, he’ll die in a few hours without the help he needs, he’ll bleed out in surgery and die and if we wait too long, he’ll stop breathing and die. But I have an idea, and it’ll work, I promise you.” Mahiru explained, he heard a soft gasp when he mentioned Kuro’s death but of course someone would have that reaction when their brother’s friend is calling you about how he’ll die. Lily gave him the ‘go ahead’ and to get straight to the idea with details and the percentage of the success rate. Mahiru told Lily his brightest plan yet and already got an approval of the older. “Sounds good, tell Okami to give me a call, you call the hospital and I’ll be on my way.” Lily hung up soon after, Mahiru didn’t want to wait as he taps Okami on the shoulder and whisper to her that Lily wanted her to call him. Okami understood and left into the kitchen to take the call, leaving the two males on the patio. “What is going on here..? You and Okami are acting weird..” Kuro noticed, raising a brow at the brunette. Mahiru shrugged it off and grabbed Kuro by the shoulders to give a firm squeeze. “Trust me, it’s better that you find out later. There’s a bigger reason and that could cause you to panic and that’s not something we want. I know about your lung condition and I already told Lily and Okami that I’m going to save you. Do you trust me?” Mahiru eyed at the taller male seriously, he watched as shock, guilt, sadness and hope flashed across his features, giving the smaller male a nod of approval. “Good. Now it’s weird that this is all happening, but we can forget about it later when I treat you and your siblings out at your favorite ramen stand.” Mahiru smiled, which cheered Kuro up as well. “Alright.” Kuro agrees, “Go do what you need to do, I trust you.” Kuro added, Mahiru didn't need to be told twice as he hugged Kuro gently and ran off to call the ambulance to arrive immediately, explaining the situation to the nurse over the phone, waiting for her agreement that came shortly. “Thank you!” Mahiru explained over the phone, hanging up to tell Kuro what will happen, ordering the bluenette to lay on the couch so that he’s relaxed when the hospital team and Lily arrive.    
  
When they did, they were quick to strap Kuro in onto the gurney, Kuro didn’t know what was going on, but with Lily, Hyde, Okami and Mahiru there, he relaxed as Lily and Mahiru explains the situation and what they’re gonna do when they arrive at the hospital. Kuro accepted and let the doctors strap a breathing mask on him, since they know about his problem. “Sorry about all the rush, Nii-san, but we don’t want you to die…” Hyde frowned, as he helped the medical personnel lift his brother into the ambulance. Kuro sighed into the mask but smiled softly nonetheless. “Alright, sorry if I didn’t mention this sooner..” Kuro apologized, but his siblings don’t care about that, they didn’t want apologies because those could be his final words and that wouldn’t do. “Just relax and you’ll be fine.” Lily spoke softly, the other two and Mahiru smiled at the bluenette, full of hope that he won’t die before they get there. Mahiru actually searched up a map of his location and short cts they can take to get there in time, Mahiru was full loaded with information, it was a good thing and hopefully, this will all be just a distant memory. “Hugh and Tsubaki are waiting at the hospital, Wor-kun should be coming too, he’s on the first flight out and will be here after the surgery is finished.” Hyde told Kuro with a grin, and he smiled with a soft chuckle. “Ah, they’re going to be such a pain...But thanks you guys…” Kuro thanked them, as he closes his eyes, he was going into anesthesia early to give them time before he stops breathing. It was the greatest plan Lily and the doctors ever heard of in years. Mahiru is very dedicated to save the life of their sibling and they were all thankful to him.    
  
They get to the hospital without Kuro dying on them, Mahiru kept recording down the time of death of Kuro in a journal, and they seemed to change between 5:01, 4:30, 6:29 and 7:03. Right now it’s 3:20pm, they have two hours to get the plan underway or else he’ll die once again. Kuro was taken into the E.R immediately upon arriving, a brother to Lily is a brother to the medical personnel, thus they took this job seriously with any and any means possible of saving this young man from his untimely demise. Okami, Hyde and Mahiru met up with Hugh and Tsubaki in the waiting room while their sibling is being rushed into surgery. The plan is to use suspended animation to do a double lung transplant on Kuro, it was the only option that could reduce the risk of bleeding out, since he could be clinically dead. It was the best option since all they would have to do is give Kuro a quick shock to the heart and he’ll revive. They have three hours to do the operation though, there is a risk of damaging Kuro if they went over three hours, but they called their best surgeons to do the job, so nobody was worried that they’ll fail the surgery. End finally arrived with a slam of the hospital entrance, getting surprised looks from his siblings, Mahiru and other people in the room. “Ah, End you finally arrived.” Hugh spoke, End came marching in and grabbed Mahiru by the collar to give him the stink eye. “You did all this?” End demanded answers for what’s going on with Kuro right now, they had their rivalry but they were still family and they cared for each other despite their playful arguments and lazy remarks to each other. “Oh! U-Uh, you mean this whole plan? Yes, I knew he had troubles and thought well, if he doesn’t do anything about it, why not do it for him?” Mahiru answered hesitantly, he expected something rude or maybe an angry remark, but instead, he was met with a tight hug. End was hugging him out of thanks for doing such thing for their sibling. “Thank you Mahi-kun, all of us are thankful of you, you saved our dear brother..” End patted Mahiru on the back as he pulled away from the male. Tsubaki then walked over to take Mahiru into the bathroom to speak to him alone. “I’ve been keeping my eye on you since the first day. I knew Nii-san was going to die that day, and when I saw you try to save him. It made me trust you, so I made it that you’ll go into a loop until you succeed in saving him. Long story short, you are the only one with the memories of Nii-san’s death. I wouldn’t remember when you wake up. I couldn’t really do anything because we needed someone smart to figure it all out. So, now you know that I pulled you into the loop. Don’t be so angry, It was frustrating but now you did it and if Nii-san lives, the loop will end and nobody will remember what you did during those loops. So you’re safe.” Tsubaki explained quietly, it all made sense now. Mahiru just looked at him with surprise, how did he have the power to send someone into a time loop in order to save their sibling? No matter though, he is glad nonetheless that he did something right for a family of 8.    
  
“Thank you for giving me the opportunity to help all of you, I’m glad to meet Kuro as well as all of you. I won’t fail you to make his life a happier one.” Mahiru smiled brightly at Tsubaki, the raven haired male smiled and stood straight. “That’s what I was expecting. You’re too soft, but that will be useful to make our dear Nii-san happy, he won’t need those medications when he’s with you. I hope you can promise us that you’ll help him like you did today.” Tsubaki’s smile softens with warmth, Mahiru nodded and put his pinky out. “I swear it, I’ll help Kuro in any way possible!” Mahiru promised, Tsubaki met his pinky with his own, making a pinky promise. “Good, we’ll help when you need us. So give us a call and we’ll be there.” Tsubaki told him, as they left the bathroom to meet the other siblings, who spoke quietly about a “Get well soon” party and the gifts they’ll get him. Mahiru told them that they could get gifts that Kuro wanted but couldn’t get, they agreed, they know that Kuro didn’t buy anything for himself, he’ll only get gifts for his siblings, always staying in touch with them and getting them the things they wanted. Well, the inexpensive ones of course. Until Okami decided something else, they would show him their love by just being there when he wakes up. Everyone agreed strongly with that, Hugh is still small so he could sit on Kuro’s lap while the others sit around him, possibly talking about something stupid, but that’s just enough to make Kuro smile.

* * *

Two hours came around, everyone was on edge for the news. Lily came out with the warmest smile that could make the most bitter person crack a smile. “How did it go?” Hyde stood up, Lily was lost for words but he nodded that the surgery was a success and that he’s alive and will make a full recovery in a month or so. The siblings cheered and did a 8 person group hug, since they pulled Mahiru in with them. “When could we see him?” Okami asked Lily, he hummed in thought before answering. “Now, but he’s fragile so be careful when touching him. He should wake up tomorrow or the next day, if you guys want to wait.” Lily told them, they all agreed that they’d stay when he wakes up, Lily did as well before leading them into the ICU so they could see him. They all commented on how peaceful he looked when he’s asleep, Hugh crawled over to Kuro’s right side to lay his head on his brother’s shoulder, letting his small hands rest on Kuro’s side of his chest. Falling asleep there since it was quite comfortable. The 7 surrounding the bed took pictures of the cute moment, they’ll show Kuro and Hugh later.    
  
“Anyone hungry? I’ll pick up takeout.” Lily asked, they chuckled telling Lily what they wanted, Lily left to pick food up, leaving the others to watch the gentle sight of their sleeping brother. “Do you think he’ll call us creepy for staring at him while he sleeps?” Mahiru asked softly, watching the others grin at him.    
  
“Definitely.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Suspended animation, also known as induced Hypothermia, is a method in which you stop the way your life process functions, aka stopping your heart as we all know that already. Your blood will be replaced by a low temperature solution, which will keep your body the way it is until your blood gets switched back into your body. Removing your blood and injecting a low temperature solution puts you in a stasis, like I said, keeps your body the way it is so you can be revived. How you revive a person/animal in SA, is returning their blood into their system, warming up their body at a normal body temperature and shocking the heart for a kick start. Sometimes the heart will start beating again after being warmed up, that's if your body wants to be a badass and defy the nomalcy~ 
> 
> Since the 1920s, suspended animation has been performed for patients in need of open heart surgery, it's an alternative to a heart-lung machine. However, that has risks, you have a limited time to perform the operation before the patient is at risk of waking up with tissue damage or brain damage. In Kuro's case, three hours is enough time to do the operation without having him at risk. Even if it's doing a lung transplant, you're put into SA so they don't have to worry about your breathing, which results in death in most occasions. You can be in suspended animation for at least 13 years, that is if your body can take it for that long. 
> 
> Trust me, I'm a scientist~ ^^ That's your lesson for today, but I bet all of you knew this;; oh well! Hoped you enjoyed!


	7. Two days later.

The siblings slept at the hospital room where their brother lays resting, yet to awaken from his peaceful sleep. Mahiru woke up early and stood beside Kuro’s side, sliding his hand with the cold hand, giving the hand a soft squeeze. Hugh stayed where he was, he did get up to walk around for awhile, but laid right back on his brother’s side, tucked under the blanket that the two shared. Mahiru smiled unconsciously, it was a peaceful sight to see siblings dedicated to stay beside their brother until he woke up. It was sweet, they all had connections with each other and they all cared for each other. If someone would die, they would do anything to keep them alive, like what they did earlier. Mahiru wished he had something like that, family who was there for him like Kuro’s siblings. Well, he did have his Uncle, but he travels for work so he’s not here when Mahiru needs him. Tsubaki told him that if he needed all six siblings, then he could call them, Mahiru couldn’t help smile, he could call his friends his family too.    
  
Mahiru snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Kuro’s hand softly clutch his own, Mahiru widened his eyes and looked up to see Kuro slowly opening his eyes, keeping them in slits due to the brightness of the sunshine through the window. Mahiru moved to close the curtains so that Kuro can look around better. “How long was I out?” Kuro spoke, voice raspy from the operation, Mahiru knew that so he grabbed some water, stuck a straw in the cup and positioned it in front of Kuro’s lips to drink. Kuro did since he was actually thirsty. “Two days. Welcome back Kuro~” Mahiru smiled, speaking quietly. “You all stayed for two whole days…?” Kuro asked, tilting his head slightly to look at Mahiru better. Mahiru nodded and set the empty cup down on the side table of the recovery room. “Want me to wake them up and tell them that you’re awake?” Mahiru asked, Kuro looked around to see all of his siblings sleeping soundly on the chairs and small sofas, and looked at Hugh sleeping on his side. “Yeah..” Kuro replies, lifting a hand to push the black stands out of Hugh’s face, waking the boy up. “Ah, you’re awake Ash. We were all worried.” Hugh spoke tiredly, but he cuddled closer to the bluenette, “How are you feeling?” Hugh added, Kuro hums softly, closing his eyes to yawn. “I feel like hell...but I’m happy you’re all here.. Thanks..” Kuro answers softly, running a hand through the young boy’s hair. Hugh seemed to like it since he started nuzzling the hand. “Of course, we’ll always be there for you whenever you need us. That is what families do for each other, and you sacrificed a lot for us, this is all we could do for you right now.” Hugh smiled at his brother, letting out a tired yawn and wiped his eyes of sleepiness he still had. Kuro smiled warmly, opening his eyes again to look at the rest of his siblings. An idea comes to mind.    
  
“Hey! Where’s my ramen that everyone promised me?’ Kuro spoke louder, waking up his other siblings, hearing complaints but that all stopped when they looked to see that it was Kuro who said that. “Nii-san! Welcome back! How was your sleep?” Hyde spoke up instantly, getting out of his chair and heading to the bed to check on him. “Hm…Give me a week of more sleep, and then I’ll answer.” Kuro joked, getting laughs out of his siblings and a chuckle from Mahiru. “Well I’d say you’ll be fine if you’re acting the way you always do. Welcome back, we missed you.” Lily spoke up, checking Kuro’s body and his breathing to see if it’s alright. “Mm...Good..I can breathe easier now..” Kuro said, as to prove that fact, he breathed in deeply and lets it out smoothly, watching smiles appear on everyone’s faces. “That’s good, we’re happy that you’re alive and recovering. Just next time, if you have a problem like this..Please tell me or anyone else immediately, we could’ve lost you..” Lily lowered his voice to a whisper, Kuro patted Lily’s hand gently in order to calm him down. “I’ll make sure of it. Promise.” Kuro promised, Lily cheered up and smiled, patting the back of Kuro’s hand. “That’s a relief..” Lily held his hand, giving Kuro a soft squeeze. “When can I go home?” Kuro asked, Lily chuckled softly and looked at the clipboard with his brother’s improving condition. “Maybe in about four more days, but you might be able to leave sooner if I take care of you at home.” Lily told him, Hyde hums as he suddenly rest his ear on Kuro’s chest, everyone looked at the male in confusion for a moment, waiting for Hyde to explain what he’s doing. “Seems fine to me~ I can help too Nii-san, so call me whenever you need me~” Hyde grins, taking his head off his brother’s chest.    
  
“Such a pain….” Kuro sighed, but agreed with a slight nod to his two siblings who stood by his bed. “Just don’t be troublesome.” Kuro warned Hyde, the brother grinned and laid a hand on his clothed heart as if he was pledging something. “I promise that I won’t screw things up Nii-san!” Hyde did a salute not to long after making his promise, Mahiru and the others let out chuckles at what their fifth brother had said, Kuro beckoned Mahiru towards him, of course Mahiru couldn’t deny the male when he laid there in that hospital bed, hopefully he recovers soon so they could hang out more.    
  
“Yeah, Kuro? You need anything?” Mahiru asked as he arrived by his side, smiling warmly to the bed ridden male. “Closer.” Kuro told him, Mahiru arched a brow and listened, leaning down more so that their noses weren’t so far apart, Kuro whispered something in his ear, and what he heard made him blush madly, Mahiru moved back to stare into those dangerous red eyes that looked up to meet brown ones, their eyes both held affection for each other, Kuro lets himself smile at the brunette, Mahiru smiled back and nodded, holding Kuro’s hand within his own.    
  
_ “When can you move in?”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH GOT IT! FUCK YEAH HAPY ENDING! IT'S 3AM, I'M BLASTING SERVAMP AMV SONGS FOR INSPIRATION! IT WORKED!   
> But anyways, I'll be getting back to 'The New Student' tomorrow, maybe I should have a day where I would post new chapters... I guess every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. I'll have enough time to write a whole chapter, plan for the next one, write it and then post it the other day;; Idk LOL gdi but anyways! EnJOY!!!!


	8. New beginnings!

Kuro was brought home not too long after he started showing signs of recovery, Mahiru also took on Kuro’s offer to move in with him, so he could get the help he needed around his house. His siblings of course came over and helped out, it made Kuro feel so glad he has many siblings who care for him so much.    
  
“Kuro! You’re supposed to be in bed resting!” Mahiru scolded upon seeing Kuro up and about, Kuro winced at the sudden volume and turned his head to face the boy who called him out. “I know...But if I don’t get up once in awhile, my legs won’t be able to work properly..” Kuro mumbled, Mahiru sighs and nods, he’s right, if he didn’t get up every week, then it’ll make walking difficult when he fully recovers. “Fine, but at least say something when you wanna get up!” Mahiru huffed, walking towards the man of the house, who’s using the wall to keep himself up. Kuro sighs and moved from the wall to use Mahiru as a crutch, it made Mahiru happy that he is needed so much, even if it’s cleaning around the place or just giving Kuro company. “How long are you suppose to walk for?” Mahiru asked, Kuro turned his head to face the brunette. “Just to the end of the hallway and back.” He answered, Mahiru smiled and nodded. “Gotcha! What would you like to have for dinner?” Mahiru tilted his head to look up to the bluenette, watching his eyes in case there’s any discomfort. “Uh...You decide, I can’t really do much anyways..” Kuro chuckled softly, grunting at the pain that quickly made itself known in his lungs.    
  
Mahiru sighed but smiled nonetheless, Kuro is cute when he’s like this, totally off guard and weak, but Mahiru liked his strong and serious side of Kuro too, he didn’t know which side he liked more. “I’ll whip something up for us then, you just relax okay?” Mahiru told him, reaching Kuro’s bedroom to help him lay back down. “Do you need any pain medication?” Mahiru picked up said bottle of oxycontin, waiting for his answer. Kuro gave it a moment, getting comfortable in bed, finally looking up to see Mahiru with his medication. “Ah….uh..Yeah, just two is fine.” answered Kuro, Mahiru smiled softly and takes out two of the small pills to set them in the pill cap to hold them. “I’ll be back with some water, sit tight.” Mahiru ordered, chuckling when Kuro pouts at him, mumbling a “I can’t get up anyways or scary Mahi will scold me.” Mahiru took the empty glass he gave Kuro earlier, filled with water and left to refill it. Being here with Kuro - was something that made him feel happy, loved and needed. He wasn’t living alone anymore in some apartment, and he is thankful to Kuro and his family for inviting him in like this, like he’s part of their family now. Kuro’s siblings even helped him move into Kuro’s house, it was weird at first and a little awkward when the others wished him luck on his new life, but it became comfortable after awhile, he is helping someone while others are helping him. It’s everything he wanted.    
  
When Mahiru returned with a cup of water, Kuro was lost in his own world, staring blankly in front of him at the light blue wall, it’s concerning when Kuro does this so Mahiru tries to keep that from happening. “I’m back, are you okay Kuro?” Mahiru asked, concerned, helping the bluenette sit up once he snaps out of his daze. “Yeah, just thinking.” Kuro answered, taking the pills in the pill cap and popping them in his mouth, taking a gulp from the glass of water that Mahiru handed to him. “ Is it okay if I ask?” Mahiru hesitated, he wanted to know what’s on Kuro’s mind all the time. “It’s nothing troublesome, just thought that… Well, I’m glad you’re here..” Kuro smiled softly as Mahiru took back the cup of water and the pill cap so he could screw it back on the bottle. It made Mahiru brighten up upon hearing Kuro’s answer, so to give Kuro a ‘Thank you’ Mahiru  _ kisses  _ him, right on the lips. This left Kuro blushing and speechless, so Mahiru left the room to get Kuro a snack before dinner, letting the other think of what just happened. Mahiru never did something so bold, but his body moved on it’s own and well, he wanted to anyways, the way Kuro spoke to him was soft and gentle, it gave Mahiru a tingly feeling in his gut, but that kiss just felt so right, even if it was just a chaste kiss.

* * *

“Ma-hi-ru!” Kuro called out to said boy who’s looking in the fridge and the cabinet for something to cook. “Yes, Kuro?” Mahiru answered, not looking away from the appliances. “Come here. Now.” Kuro ordered, tone serious, it made Mahiru panic a little at the sudden serious tone, should he regret kissing Kuro? “Coming!” Mahiru shuts the fridge and slowly makes his way up the stairs and into Kuro’s room, which was always closed for privacy. “Yes?” Mahiru questioned, opening the door wider so he could step inside, closer to the bed, where Kuro watched him with an expression Mahiru couldn’t really pinpoint right now. “Closer.” Kuro ordered, inching his finger towards himself, Mahiru followed the order until he was up against the bed. “Sit.” Mahiru did so as he sat down beside the bluenette, nervousness present in his expression, which Kuro could read easily. “Do that again.” Kuro said hesitantly, Mahiru raised a brow, tilting his head to see a faint blush on his cheeks. Mahiru quickly understood what he meant, leaning forward to capture the others’ lips, in which Kuro greatly met at the middle, moving their lips smooth and slow in a tender kiss. They pulled away after a few minutes, not wanting to take it further just yet, so the two sat there, eyes filled with love for each other.    
  
“I really like you Kuro, I hope our relationship will be forever. Don’t you agree?” Mahiru beamed upon seeing the other smile gently at him. “Yeah, I agree. I think this won’t be such a pain.” Kuro answered, getting a soft chuckle from the brunette next to him. “That means I can sleep beside you now, right? You look lonely in bed.” Mahiru smiled, earning another blush from his new lover, but Kuro nodded and returned Mahiru’s smile. “If you want, just watch out for my injury.” Kuro reminded him, Mahiru nodded as he laid down beside Kuro and snuggled up under the blanket beside his partner. “Should we just order some food then?” Mahiru asked, looking up from Kuro’s shoulder, where he hid it to take a deep breath of the others’ scent. “Sounds good.”    
  
Mahiru can’t explain how this whole event made him feel, being with Kuro romanticly, it felt warm, like the blanket he and said lover shared, this day will never be forgotten, it seemed like Kuro won’t ever forget aswell.    
  
“Miso soup?” Mahiru arched a brow, Kuro nodded as he rested his cheek on the younger’s head as he spoke to someone on the phone, “Alright.” Mahiru smiled, ordering his own meal as he curled up closer to the bluenette. “It’ll be here in 15 minutes, you better stay awake Kuro! You need to start eating better!” Mahiru mothered him, pouting childishly, hoping that would work, and it did. “Alright, entertain me.” Kuro mumbled tiredly, probably unaware of what he just said. Mahiru blushed softly but smiled anyways.    
  
“Okay, how would you like to be entertained?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YA GO! fLuFF! AH SHIT LOL IT'S V LATE BUT FUCK IT! ENJOY!! 
> 
> damn I'm getting sick too x'd ah well


	9. Part 1 - Let's take it up a notch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHort, just like my other one, the next chapter will be longer! I'll be ending this fic soon to start a new one! As well as finishing up my other story too! So, eh~ ENjoy!

Kuro tilted his head in thought, when no idea came to mind, he shrugged. Mahiru had his own idea, but he could do that after they’re done eating. “Well I have an idea, but either we could do that now or after we eat.” Mahiru smiled, turning his head to his lover. Who raised a brow at him in curiosity on what Mahiru’s idea is. “What’s your idea?” Kuro asked, Mahiru grinned and shrugged, “You’ll have to see for yourself, it’s a pleasurable surprise.”  Mahiru replied, Kuro raised a brow once again but shrugged when he understood that his partner isn’t going to spill his idea.    
  
Mahiru saw that Kuro gave up on his curiousity, causing Mahiru to grin, they just started dating just a few minutes ago, but Mahiru can’t help to feel weak to the knees whenever Kuro’s body was shown. “So now or later?” Mahiru asked, he wants to try this with Kuro, but he’s afraid of being rejected when he tells Kuro of his idea. “Now, because this curiosity is a pain and I can’t deal with it.” Kuro answers, Mahiru nods and gets up from beside him to move in front of Kuro, but the moment is ruined when the doorbell rings. “Ah, I’ll get that, then we’ll continue.” Mahiru told Kuro with a smile, Kuro nodded and watched Mahiru leave the room, Mahiru walked over to the door, paid for the meal and took their food from the nice man. Closing the door now, Mahiru feels nervous, of course he would, this would be the first intimate moment they would have ever since they met! It was nerve wracking walking up the stairs, Kuro was waiting patiently for Mahiru to get back in order for the brunette to show his ‘idea’ of entertainment, the other has no clue of his idea, and that made Mahiru kind of self conscious to do something like this.    
  
“I’m back.” Mahiru announced, walking into the bluenette’s room hesitantly, Kuro nodded and let out a tired sigh. Maybe Mahiru could do it tomorrow instead of today if his partner is too tired. “Hey, how about we just eat and we do that thing tomorrow? You look tired and you need your rest.” Mahiru suggests instead, closing the door and sliding himself back in bed next to his partner. “Yeah, I’m pretty tired. Alright.” Kuro agreed, taking his food Mahiru gave him and his fork, opening the lid to start eating so he could sleep. “Alright, I will be right here when you need help.” Mahiru smiles, beginning to eat as well.

* * *

After they ate, Kuro fell asleep, of course kissing the other beside him goodnight, in all honestly, Mahiru is really glad he met this guy, he may look like he wouldn’t give a single care on the outside, but on the inside is much different. “Sleep well Kuro.” Mahiru yawned, turning off the lamp and cuddling close to the other male, careful to not put too much pressure to Kuro’s chest as he joined his partner in much needed sleep. 


	10. Pt 2 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin with me my dear family of readers! I love you all! <3 But to tell you the truth, Y'know the guy who actually created [Relationships aren't that bad, right?] Well he actually died in an accident with friends, a car hit him and his one friend on their bikes. So I lost a brother... So he said if anything happens to him, I can keep going with his stories so I get a little credit on that story;; It's been a month since he died so I was just letting you guys know. Astra knows him tho, v.v rip..

Mahiru woke up to feel arms wrapped around his body, he felt safe, loved and comfortable being spooned by Kuro. Hearing the even breathes against the back of his head made Mahiru relax, he is still breathing.    
  
In all honestly, Mahiru didn’t want to move an inch or wake the other up. He knows that Kuro needs a lot of rest in order to recover from the surgery he had like a week ago? He’s not really paying attention right now. But he needs to get some breakfast into the others’ system since he hasn’t really been eating quite well. So he flips over  _ slowly  _ so that he’s facing his lover, moving closer to rest his ear against Kuro’s neck. “Good morning Kuro.” Mahiru mumbled into his partner’s throat, hearing a soft groan rumble up from the other. “Too early..” Kuro yawned, wrapping himself more on the brunette, not allowing him to leave. “I know, and I’m sorry for waking you up, but you need to start eating better, you’re losing a lot of weight and I’m worried.” Mahiru told him, shifting to get comfortable since Kuro is using his body and a body pillow right now. “Too troublesome…” Kuro complained, resting his face into Mahiru’s hair, taking a deep breath in content. “I will make your favorite breakfast?” Mahiru tries, in which it works by the opening of his lovers’ eyes. “Go.” Kuro ordered, moving so that the other can escape from his grip. Mahiru chuckled and got out of bed, kissing Kuro on the lips before he left to the kitchen. “I knew that will get you, I’ll be back, don’t fall asleep again!” Mahiru warned, watching as the Kuro sat up, using those red orbs within his eyes to stare into his own brown ones. “Good. Now sit tight.” Mahiru smiled, opening the door to prepare breakfast. Ah, this is where he could do his little surprise too.

* * *

One finished with the breakfast, and changed clothes, he popped back in with the tray of food for the both of them. “M-Mahiru…” Kuro blushed, Mahiru is wearing a maid outfit! “Yeah?” Mahiru smiled, even though he had his own blush as well, but he sat the tray down on Kuro’s side table, not taking his eyes off Kuro for even a second. “When did you even get that..?” Kuro’s tone seemed to get rough around the edges, there’s some hints of possessiveness but Mahiru likes that about him. “Oh! This was what my friend Sakuya gave me on a school festival, we did a cafe theme in our classroom and so he bought me this.” Mahiru chuckles, remembering that memory was the funniest day he ever had, he and Sakuya matched through the day so he wasn’t the only odd ball there. “Ah...Come here..” Kuro said hesitantly, but Mahiru listened to that order anyways, getting closer to his partner. “Hm? Need anything Kuro?” Mahiru raised a brow, but he was caught off guard when Kuro pulled him onto the bed and onto his lap. This was awfully embarrassing as a start, but with those red eyes boring into his soul, he wasn’t going to let that feeling get the best of him. That’s until he moved an inch and felt the other’s passion, in which Kuro hissed, shutting his eyes for a moment. “S-Sorry Kuro, I didn’t know.” Mahiru apologized, but it made Mahiru feel all giddy, knowing that Kuro found him sexually appealing. “Nah, it’s okay-” Kuro didn’t realize his hands were underneath the skirt until he felt lace against his fingers. “Mahiru….Was this your idea of entertainment yesterday?” Kuro asked, flushed on the faced with lust filled eyes. Mahiru equally flushed when he felt Kuro’s hands sneak up his thighs, so leaning into Kuro’s personal space, he whispered. “Possibly.”    
  
Kuro had no idea that this will happen in his life, yeah sure he’s a virgin and so is Mahiru by the way he acts upon his lap. But this? He would think it’s too early for this type of relationship, but he and mahiru both care for each other enough for things to kick up a notch, they’re both invested in one another so what can go wrong?   
  
“Kuro? Are you sure you’re well enough for this?” Mahiru asked, he could see that Kuro is really interested in being intimate with him. “I could..uh...do all the work if you want..?” Mahiru adds, hiding his face into the blanket covering Kuro’s chest. “I will tell you when I can’t continue. You can do what you want.” Kuro spoke up, lifting Mahiru’s chin with a finger so he could kiss the brunette passionately, Mahiru blushed, but he kissed back, grinding his hips in slow motions, loving the soft groans coming from Kuro.    
  
The kiss broke after awhile, finally removing the blanket to the side so they could start removing their clothes.  Mahiru helped Kuro out of his shorts and boxers, Kuro looked equally embarrassed as Mahiru, but that didn’t stop the brunette from getting what he wanted. After they stripped, Mahiru made a show of preparing himself on his own fingers, watching Kuro’s face change from amusement, admiration, love and lust. It was more entertaining to watch Kuro struggle not to do anything more than Kuro watching Mahiru do everything right in front of his eyes. “Sorry...Nhh, Kuro. Overkill.” Mahiru moaned out, slipping his fingers out of himself to grab hold of Kuro’s pulsing member, lubing it up with his own juices so he could slide in easily with little resistance. “Such a pain…” Kuro grunted, biting his lip so the sounds don’t slip from his mouth. Mahiru chuckled at how cute his lover is, Mahiru couldn’t help but lean forward to capture the older teen’s lips, leading Kuro’s member to his entrance so he could slide down, both males moaning into the passionate kiss. Mahiru pulled back to look at Kuro’s face, satisfied that he made his lover feel good even if they didn’t start yet. “Ready? Tell me when you’re having difficulties okay?” Mahiru told him, running his hands to stop on Kuro’s toned stomach, watching the other pant softly, nodding so Mahiru could continue. Mahiru gave it a moment just in case, feeling the twitching of the heat within him, knowing the other is getting impatient. So with a lift of his hips, he pushes back down onto the other, hearing a sigh of pleasure from below him. So Mahiru does it again, getting into a rhythm that satisfies both of their needs. “K-Kuro…~” Mahiru moaned, closing his eyes as he picks up the pace so he could hear the grunts and groans from said man who’s trying hard not to buck up into Mahiru. “G-Go ahead Kuro, you c-can move too.” Mahiru breathes out, Kuro was all excited to do just that, grabbing onto the brunette’s hips to slam into his tight heat, causing Mahiru to scream out as Kuro hits his prostate precisely and repeatedly, but Mahiru didn’t let the other do everything, Mahiru met him halfway by slamming his hips down in time with Kuro’s lift of his own hips.    
  
All you could hear in the room were the sounds of pleasure and skin slapping skin, not that the two are paying attention to right now, Kuro flipped their positions, slamming Mahiru onto his back, thrusting in as deep as he could so he could pound into that sweet spot to make Mahiru more vocal, it worked in his favor, that’s until Mahiru releases between them, white splattering against his and Kuro’s abdomen. Mahiru dug his nails bluntly into Kuro’s shoulder blades, causing the older teen to release his own seed deep within the brunette, jerking his hips violently to ride out his orgasm, Mahiru slid his hand down to touch himself to do the same.    
  
Once they felt satisfied, Kuro flopped to the side, panting heavily. Mahiru came out of his own daze to feel worried about the bluenette’s lungs when the other was breathing like that, so to calm him down, Mahiru turned to his side, feeling the cum already flowing down his thighs onto the sheets, but he didn’t care right now. Instead, he laid his head gently on the side of Kuro’s chest, bringing the duvet over their bodies for a more comfortable feeling. “You okay Kuro?” Mahiru asked when said older finally calmed his breathing to a relaxed one. “Yeah... Ah, I didn’t expect for this to happen honestly..” Kuro huffed, voice rough from their activity, Mahiru’s was harsher tone. “Sorry if this was too early in our relationship…” Mahiru frowned, curling up closer to Kuro, feeling the other turn onto his side as well to cuddle Mahiru closer. “I didn’t say no, so it’s okay. I’m glad this happened with you. I wouldn’t want anyone except you.” Kuro kissed softly onto the brunette’s head, knowing the other would smile at this action. “True, and I wouldn’t ever do this with anyone but you.” Mahiru beamed, looking up to catch Kuro’s red eyes staring into his own, blushing with shyness. “You must be hungry, I know I made you your favorite breakfast but then we did this instead so we’ll shower and then eat. Sounds good?” Mahiru sat up, looking down at the beautiful sight of Kuro’s peaceful face staring at him.    
  
“Yeah….Don't stare at me with bedroom eyes...So troublesome..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah okay that beginning note was sad as my closet. But anyways! Was thinking of writing a Servamp story based on [BlackThorn] from Sadie Sins.....Aha...if anyone read that;;;; I'm not ashamed....Fuckin' sinners lol! <3 I love all you sinning with me! I enjoy all moments with ya fellas!


End file.
